buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Drum Bunker Dragon (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Drum Bunker Dragon. "Drum Bunker Dragon", or simply "Drum", is a character in the Future Card Buddyfight anime and manga, and the buddy monster of Gao Mikado. He is mostly dependable for the 'Salamander Engine', a weapon made up of six drills passed down throughout his family tree. His real name is "Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV" ("The son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestial XIII" in the Japanese version). He is voiced by Shintaro Ohata (Japanese) and Brett Bauer (English). Appearance Drum is a red bipedal dragon with an orange underbelly. He wears golden armor, with a ruby jewel set into the cuirass. He dons a dark red tattered cape, along with a brown belt to hold his torso and pelvic armor together. As another weapon, he has a three-clawed wrist plate. After his training in various Worlds he gains the ability to switch his appearance between 3 different forms, and after fighting his father he obtained another form. Anime Biography Season 1 Drum Bunker Dragon, nicknamed "Drum" by Gao, is a resident of Dragon World. He fights and trains hard everyday; in hopes of attaining the recognition of his father, the current chief of their tribe. Being considered young and for having a stubborn personality for a dragon, his father sends him off to Earth; in hopes of him finding a Buddyfighter who is 'unconventional'. He appears before Gao a few hours later, to confront him over an argument that "dragon knights are better than dragons", after he draws a Buddy Rare card depicting Drum from a pack he got earlier in class, and gets into a fight bigger than he could have imagined. Gao and Drum at first don't get along and frequently argue, mainly about trivial problems like pudding. Drum is reluctant to consider Gao his Buddy and refuses to let Gao use his Buddy skill. After Gao protects Drum from "Wolf"'s attack he starts showing more respect for Gao, and joins him during the ABC cup. However, during the ABC cup Drum notices he doesn't get much chance to support the team and realizes he doesn't have much foresight like when everyone in his team could figure out Zanya's plan to beat Doai but Drum remained clueless about it. During Gao and Genma's match Drum realizes he's been almost useless the whole tournament and questions his own ability. When Suzumi Mikado declares she's leaving to take a job overseas while visiting Yota's grave Drum is the only one reluctant, thinking only about himself. After looking at everyone supporting her decision and mentioning the Mikado family defies common sense he realizes Gao is the one his Father had asked him to become Buddies, but then he questions if he is even worthy of being Gao's Buddy, further hurting his confidence. During a cruise party Drum rescues Dragowizard, Qinus Axia from Sofia Sakharov, resulting in Qinus Axia declaring himself Drum's "Buddy" which he was annoyed with. After watching Tasuku and Jack's power when saving the cruiser he finally decides to leave Gao to train and become stronger, asking Qinus Axia to watch Gao while he's gone. In Episode 23: Drum's Heroic Adventure!, Drum returns to Dragon World and meets with his father who was taking care of many baby Armordragons. His father says that Drum is still weak and literally kicks him away to various worlds for training. During his training, he stumbles across a dimension parallel to Gao's that has his classmates and friends accompanying a village. The village takes him to the cave where the monsters attack and they give him an ancient stone tablet that was said to help their hero out in times of need. Drum activates this tablet and out comes Legendary Brave, Tasuku, Craftsman, Baku, Sage, Kuguru, and Dancing Magician, Tetsuya. The five venture further into the cave and encounter situations similar to the battle between Kazane Fujimiya and Kenta Zakoyama. Drum eventually learns how to get his allies to work as a team, and learns how to understand Gao's position in commanding his units. He then returns to Earth in the middle of the battle between Gao and Kazane in the following episode. Drum then shows his Dungeon World form: Brave, Drum. During the 5 vs 5 match against Sengoku Academy Gao faces Raremaro Tefudanokimi, who had prepared an anti-Dragon World deck, but to his surprise Gao and Drum decide to use Magic World to show Drum's Magic World form. With the support from Qinus Axia and Gao's Magic World deck Drum uses his "Megablast Bunker!" ability to win the fight. Before Gao's fight against Shosetsu Kirisame, he and Gao went to look for food, while doing so they hear Kiri but run into Sophia who uses Disaster Force to throw them into the sky and let them fall to their deaths. During the fall, Gao encourages Drum to try to activate his Buddy Skill, despite admitting that he doesn't know how to activate it. Gao encourages Drum to activate it anyway and succeeds, revealing his Buddy skill to be a Sun themed hoverboard. During the fight Drum shows his new form, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon. Against Rouga Aragami, Drum fought using his Dungeon World form. Drum also fought Iron Claw Ikarino using this form as well. During the buddyfight in epsode 52, he evolves into Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon to defeat his father. Through the second round of the Gaen Cup, Season 2 Gallery Gao & Drum (Preview).png|Gao and Drum in the first preview Drum's Eng Profile.png|Drum's English Profile Drum's profile.png|Drum's Japanese Profile Mini Drum.png|Drum in his mini form Brave,_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|As Brave, Drum Dragowizard,_Magician_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|As Dragowizard, Magician Drum Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon (Buddy).PNG|As Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Super_Armordragon,_Drum_Breaker_Dragon_(Buddy).PNG|As Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon Tamura Gao&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura NakazakiTow-Drum01.png|2014 New Year's illustration by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum02.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum03.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 Naked Drum.png|Mini Drum without his armor Salamander Engine.png|Drum's drill "Salamander Engine" Trivia *It was mentioned in Animage 8/14 that his height in his real form is from 2.5 meteres to 3 meters. Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Magic World